DESEOS DE UNA AMOR
by natalycullen
Summary: Edward esta enfermo, ahora lo sabe, é intenta decirle que se aleje antes de que él se vaya para siemrpe, pero ella lo ama mas que a nada, ¿que debe hacer? irse o vivir ese amor el tiempo que pueda... m por futuros lemmons
1. INICIO

DISCLAMIER: PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER

DESEOS DE UN AMOR

BELLA POV

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 16 años y vivo desde los 14 con mi padre en el pequeño pueblo de Forks, mis mejores amigos son Rosalie y Jasper Hale, los cuales son mellizos, de tez blanca, ojos azules y cabellos rubios, hermosos a la vista de cualquier persona, yo por el contrario soy de cabello castaño y ojos color chocolate, lo único es mi piel pálida, mis padres son Renee y Charlie aunque a la primera no la veo desde hace un año luego de mis pasadas vacaciones.

Eran las 8 de la mañana he iba rumbo a la secundaria de Forks, hoy era un día muy importante, pues uno de los neurólogos mas famosos del mundo llegaría al hospital de este pequeño pueblo, la razón nadie la conocía ¿Por qué venir de Londres a un pueblo tan pequeño?, bueno el hecho es que en un pueblo pequeño esto es un gran acontecimiento, sabíamos que vendría con su esposa y tres hijos los cuales estarían hoy en el instituto. Aparque en el lugar de siempre y Rosalie y Jasper arribaron a mi vehículo, Jasper abrió la puerta y me saludo

-Hola pequeña Bella- me regalo una de sus hermosas sonrisas y hay comprendí porque toda la secundaria estaba tras él aunque claro él no tenía pareja

-Hola Jass, hola Rose

-Hola Bella, lo mejor es que sigamos medio mundo esta pardo esperando a esos mocosos- lo sé Rosalie es un poco odiosa pero en el fondo una buena persona, asentí y nos dirigimos a nuestra clase de literatura como cosa rara todos hablaban de los hermanos Cullen, _pobres chicos_ pensé era un horror llegar a mitad de semestre, en ese instante arribo un chico altísimo, musculosos y con una cara de maldad que era amedrentadora, todos aguantaron el aire se sentó y no dijo nada, el profesor entro mientras todos lo miraban con cara de asombro, miro al chico y le pidió se presentara:

-Mi nombre es Emmet Cullen me gusta el deporte y los video juegos y tengo dos hermanos- por un momento vi sus ojos y en ellos solo vi dolor, un dolor profundo e impotencia al decir lo ultimo, se sentó

-Que chico tan raro, da miedo-dijo Rosalie

-A mí por el contrario me da el aspecto de alguien que sufre-dijo Jasper

-Bueno comencemos-dijo el profesor sin darme la oportunidad de opinar al concluir la clase el chico salio rápidamente. En mi siguiente clase la de Algebra conocí a Alice Cullen era bajita como un duende, de facciones finas y con su pelo alborotado y esparcido pero a un así muy bien peinado, se presento y en sus ojos vi la misma tristeza de su hermano, luego de una clase mas llego la hora del almuerzo, Rosalie y Jasper me esperaban en nuestra mesa de siempre, y ahí fue donde lo vi por primera vez, iba con una polera blanca y un saco abrigado por encima una bufanda envolvía su cuello, se veía mas pálido que todos nosotros y con unas ojeras pronunciadas su hermana iba adelante y su hermano lo escoltaba como si temiera que se desplomara, compraron comida aunque él solo una botella de agua mientras veíamos como su hermano le decía algo en tono muy molesto, se dirigieron a la mesa de la esquina se sentaron y él giro su rostro, me miro con un secreto en sus ojos, como si quisiera contar algo que sabia no le traería buenos días y en ese momento sentí la repentina necesidad de arrogarme a sus brazos es como si lo conociera de toda la vida…

-Bella me estas escuchando

-Perdona que decías Rosalie

-Que vayamos a clase, no nos podemos quedar aquí por siempre- dijo levantándose de la silla, mire al chico una vez más y me pregunte que era lo que ese chico ocultaba

-Sabes ¿Cómo se llama el otro hermano Cullen?

-Según he escuchado Edward

¿Qué_ es lo que escondes Edward Cullen?_


	2. RECUERDOS

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**BELLA POV**

Luego del almuerzo nos dirigíamos a nuestras clases, pero antes debíamos recoger nuestros libros en los locker, mientras estábamos allí apareció Lauren con una minifalda, si lo sé y con el clima de Forks, una polera café y un saco verde limón, ah y sus tacones 7 y medio

-Que mujer tan vulgar-dijo Rosalie

-Si lo sé, ¿cómo alguien puede ofender de ese modo a la moda?-esta era una melodiosa voz, nos giramos y allí estaba Alice Cullen

- Así que sabes de moda?-pregunto Rosalie

-Algo, trabaje con Gucci en mi casa-y así empezaron a hablar muy animosamente luego se fueron a su clase de Historia, en ese momento sentí que Rosalie había encontrado a una hermana.

Me dirige a mi clase de Biología, entre y me senté y luego entro un dios Griego, así como lo escuchan Edward Cullen había entrado al salón, todas las niñas se quedaron estupefactas, el profesor lo llamo, él le entrego su boleto y luego por orden del profesor se presento, dijo que se llamaba Edward Cullen, que tenia 17 años, que le gustaba leer y escuchar música, luego se sentó en mi mesa y agacho su cabeza

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Isabella-dije estirándole la mano, él me miro sorprendido

-Mucho gusto Edward Cullen-y agacho su cabeza de nuevo, la clase comenzó y durante toda la clase él no levanto su rostro apenas termino se levanto y salio de allí.

Al salir vi a Jasper junto a Emmet, él me llamo y me presento

-Mira Emmet ella es Bella, Bella él es Emmet

-Mucho gusto-dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, al momento llego Rosalie junto Alice, durante el trayecto hablamos sobre muchas cosas y ellos sonreían muy animados, claro un camino desde el tercer piso del cuarto edificio al estacionamiento daba la oportunidad de una charla muy amena.

Al llegar allí sus rostros cambiaron al ver a Edward cerca del Volvo negro (el auto más lujoso de allí), otra vez sus ojos se volvieron tristes, se despidieron y se adelantaron, Edward subió al asiento trasero y Alice y Emmet ocuparon sus asientos

-Ese chico es muy raro

-Si lo sé hermanita, le pregunte a Emmet pero solo guardo silencio

Seguimos hablando y luego yo me despedí, fui a mi auto y emprendí camino rumbo a mi casa

¿Que será lo que le pasa a Edward?

**EDWARD** **POV**

Por fin las clases se acabaron, estaba esperando a mis hermanos cerca de la camioneta, los vi arribar estaban sonrientes, pero al verme sus rostros cambiaron al de dolor, iban junto a mi compañera de clase de Biología y a dos chicos rubios, la chica se llamaba Rosalie y el chico Jasper, los dos eran muy populares y amados tanto por lo chicos como por la chicas, me subí al auto, mis hermanos también, los mire y lamente hacerlos sufrir, me dolía hacer esto, entonces recordé como había iniciado todo esto.

**LONDRES 2007**

Estaba terminando de alistarme, hoy saldría con mis amigos a una fiesta en casa de Ronald desde hace mucho tiempo habíamos preparado este evento, mis hermanos como siempre estaban en sus cosas. Alice había salido con sus amigas de compras y hoy harían una pijamada en casa mientras Emmet estaba en casa de su novia Dakota, ese par de verdad parecían conejos.

Me mire por ultima vez al espejo y vislumbre en el la foto de la mesa de noche en la que estaba junto a mi amada Hermione, el amor de mi vida, suspire me gire y baje las escaleras

Mama estaba en la sala trabajando en su nuevo proyecto arquitectónico

-Mama ya me voy- ella solo asintió y siguió en su trabajo, ese era uno de los grandes pesares de mi vida, a pesar de tener tanto dinero mi vida era desdichada, mi padre solo trabajaba en el hospital como neurocirujano y jamás estaba en casa y mama a pesar de estar nunca se preocupaba por nosotros, Emmet, Alice y yo éramos muy alejados, cada uno en su mundo, subí a mi Hummer y fui directo a casa de Ronald.

-Hola hombre pensé que ya no venias-dijo Ronald, con su pelo rojo encendido y sus pecas marcadas

-Cuando te he fallado-dije dándole un gran abrazo, detrás de nosotros apareció Harry, mi mejor amigo de pelo negro, ojos verdes y gafas

-Hola-le dije y él me abrazo, caminamos entre risas rumbo a la sala y allí en medio estaba ella, tenia su cabello castaño volando con sus rizos rebeldes, bailaba como las diosas moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de la música, me vio y se dirigió a mi con una sonrisa en sus labios, llego a mis brazos y me beso… sus labios eran tan dulces, paso su lengua sobre mi labio inferior pidiéndome permiso, yo se lo concedí y nos hundimos en un baile candente, alguien carraspeo, Ronald y sus imprudencias

-Hermano aguarda a mas tarde, respeta a los inocentes-dijo señalándose a si mismo

-Claro como tú no tienes con quien-dijo mi hermosa novia, dándole la espalda y jalándome hacia la pista de baile, comenzamos a bailar cuando ella me dijo

-Te tengo una sorpresa-dijo pegándose mas a mi

-A si y ¿cuál es?-le pregunte

-Acompáñame arriba y lo averiguaras

Me deje conducir por ella rumbo a la habitación de Ronald, al llegar nos fundimos en un beso apasionado, comencé a besar su mentón y baje a su cuello mientras mis manos recorrían avariciosas cada una de sus curvas, sus manos desabotonaban mi camisa y la sacaban por mis hombros mientras se aferraban a mis nalgas, las mías bajaron la cremallera de ese sensual vestido azul y una se dirigió a su seno derecho el cual acariciaba con devoción la otra estaba en su nalga izquierda, sus manos deshicieron el botón de mi pantalón y este desapareció como pude quite mis zapatos mientras la tomaba por las nalgas y la alzaba mientras ella enrollaban sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, la lleve a la cama mientras gemíamos y jadeábamos tome sus braguitas y las saque besando cada lugar a mi alcance ella empujo mis boxers y dejo expuesta mi erección

-Edward…-dijo ella junto a mi oído, la bese con pasión y descendí a sus senos, tome uno de sus pezones en mi boca los succione y mordisquee, ella grito mi nombre y luego tomo el lóbulo de mi oreja mordiéndolo, gemí su nombre mientras abría sus piernas y la penetraba con fuerza, ella jadeo mientras yo entraba y salía con fuerza en poco tiempo ambos llegamos al cielo, me Salí de ella mientras le besaba los parpados, ella solo sonreía entonces lo recordé.

-Bebe, no me protegí-le dije preocupado ella beso mis labios, se levanto, tomo su ropa y se vistió ante mis ojos y luego dijo

-No te preocupes yo si me protegí-y salio del cuarto

Dios cuanto amaba a esta mujer, me vestí, acomode la cama y llegue a la cocina, los chicos comenzaron a darme whisky comencé a beber con ellos mientras reíamos y contábamos anécdotas, luego Hermione llego y se nos unió

-Ey Brothers, hora de irnos-grito Ronald animado, Harry quien era el sobrio sonrío al ver como nosotros intentábamos ponernos de pie. Ronald había decidido que quería acompañarnos y a pesar de que Harry intento evitarlo termino en mi auto junto con mi princesa

- Bebe súbete atrás, yo iré con Harry-le dije en el oído, ella me miro he hizo un puchero adorable-Esta bien-ella subió al puesto delantero y emprendimos viaje, íbamos en una carretera mientras Ronald y yo cantábamos, de repente un camión apareció de la nada, Harry intento esquivarlo y el camión alcanzo a tocarnos, él giro el volante y chocamos contra la muralla mientras el auto giraba, me golpee la cabeza mientras intentaba sostenerme y en ese momento todo se volvió negro…

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Llegamos a casa, mi madre nos saludo y yo me dirige al último piso en mi habitación mientras miraba la foto de mis amigos y una lágrima se derramaba por mi mejilla


	3. CARLISLE, ESME Y EMMET

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**CARLISLE POV**

Mi trabajo en el hospital de Forks había sido bastante bueno, el personal era muy amable, me permitieron ver algunos de los pacientes, estaba en ello cuando apareció el Doctor Albur, un gran cardiólogo, lo mire de lejos, mientras que recordaba lo pasado hace dos años…

**LONDRES 2007**

Hoy el trabajo en el hospital había sido arduo, en las últimas horas había practicado una cirugía riesgosa y recién salía de dicho procedimiento, me dirigía a la sala de descanso cuando note que algunos colegas susurraban y me miraban, otros corrían a gran velocidad, no me preocupe, estábamos en uno de los hospitales mas importantes del país, esto era un hecho común, en la sala de espera se encontraba Demetri quien me miro

-Oye ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?, ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunte

-Unos chicos se accidentaron y cayeron en un abismo, uno esta muerto y los otros en estado critico- me respondió y por algún extraño motivo vislumbre dolor en sus palabras

-Que padres tan irresponsables, como pueden permitir que salgan hasta estas horas, te apuesto lo que quieras a que fue por culpa de los tragos-replique

-Él conductor estaba sobrio, los demás mostraron elevados índices de alcohol-respondió bajando su vista al libro de la mesa, cuando le iba a preguntar la edad de los chicos, Aro, mi jefe, entro

-Puedo hablar contigo un minuto Carlisle

-Claro, siéntate-tomamos asiento en el sillón, él me miro durante un largo tiempo y empezó

-Te enteraste del accidente de los chicos-asentí, él suspiro y prosiguió-Carlisle de verdad lamento decirte esto, pero los muchachos que se accidentaron fueron RonALD Vonger, Harry Pattinson, Hermione Stewart y Edward Cullen…

Esto no era verdad, era una maldita broma, me levante mientras jalaba mi cabello, mi niño, mi Edward, entonces recordé las palabras de Demetri _"uno esta muerto"_ me gire y demande

-¿Quien murió Aro?, dime ¿Quién?-él suspiro audiblemente, me miro-Hermione Stewart, murió al instante-sentí un alivio y un dolor en el corazón, ella apenas era una niña, tenia 15 años, la misma edad de Edward. ¿Era su novia desde los 12 años, que carajos estaba pasando? Mire a Aro demandando respuestas y él comprendió

-Los chicos iba en el auto de Edward, Harry manejaba adelante iba Hermione y atrás Edward y Ronald un camión los enfrento, Harry intento evitar el choque y viro, se fueron al abismo que esta ha 500 Km. de tu casa, lo mas probable es que ella haya chocado contra el asiento tan fuerte que se rompió el cuello y murió instantáneamente, Harry también se golpeo pero esta en mejore condiciones, Ronald recibió abolladuras pero esta conciente, Edward…-suspiro-su estado es muy delicado, lo hemos remitido a la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, su vida esta pendiendo de un hilo…

El resto no lo escuche, ¿como pudo pasar esto?, ¿Qué clase de padre era, ni siquiera sabia que estaba haciendo Edward?, ¿en que momento mi vida se vino abajo?

**ESME POV**

Mis hijos acababan de llegar, Edward apenas si me miro y se dirigió a su habitación, Emmet se sentó a comer mientras Alice se servia jugo

-¿Cómo les fue?-pregunte

-Muy bien, imagínate que conocí a una chica llamada Rosalie, que sabe de moda es muy amable y tiene un hermano muy guapo llamado Jasper, ¿ah! e Isabella es su amiga, es muy dulce- me contó a toda velocidad Alice con emoción

-Sí, es verdad, Rosalie es bastante guapa-añadió mi hijo

-Bueno, hay tienes un prospecto hijo-Emmet me miro y dijo

-No mama, lo único que nos debe importar ahora es Edward-no volvió a mirarme y se dedico a comer y Alice lo imito, entonces rememore aquella noche…

**LONDRES 2007**

Eran las dos de la mañana, Alice y sus amigas descansaban en su habitación, Emmet había llegado alrededor de las doce y treinta y se había acostado, yo realmente estaba preocupada, Edward no llegaba, de repente sonó el teléfono, lo tome y era Carlisle

-Esme, ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, ¿paso algo?-él suspiro y luego dijo las palabras que destruyeron mi vida-

Edward esta en el hospital, se accidento y la situación es grave…

**EMMET POV**

Después de comer subí a mi habitación en el segundo piso, mientras Buddy, el perro protector de Edward entraba, Edward… pensar en él me llevo a uno de los recuerdos mas tristes de mi vida…

**LONDRES 2007**

Había compartido todo el Día con Dakota, había sido genial, esa mujer era genial, descansaba sobre mi cama, cuando mi madre abrió la puerta de la habitación, su mirada era ausente, con sus ojos llorosos me dijo

-Hijo necesito que me lleves al hospital

-¿Qué paso mama?-pregunte angustiado por su voz

-Tú hermano se accidento…


	4. MIKE NEWTON

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

BELLA POV

Otro día de escuela, a diferencia de los demás días, hoy tenía una gran curiosidad de llegar a la escuela, Edward Cullen era realmente la razón de aquel detalle. Luego de veinte minutos de alistarme y desayunar arribe a la escuela, como todos los días Jasper me recibió junto a Rosalie y sorprendentemente Alice Cullen

-Hola- me dijo la última

-Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo tu tarde?

-Normal, mucho trabajo, imagínate que Rose y yo iremos de compras nos acompañarías-esto si era un golpe bajo, Rosalie le había dicho para que yo no pudiera negarme

-Claro-le dije, en ese momento Emmet llego un poco frustrado

-¿Qué te paso?-Pregunto Alice

-De verdad que a veces no se como manejarlo, a veces logra exasperarme-Rose, Jasper y yo nos miramos con cara de desconcierto

-Intenta entenderlo-y con ello Alice concluyo la discusión, nos dirigimos a nuestras clases, mientras Emmet nos hablaba de Londres y de su vida, nos contó de su ex novia llamada Dakota, con quien termino hacia mas o menos un año, de sus amigos, de sus comidas favoritas y así transcurrieron los días, Alice nos hablo de su trabajo para Gucci, sus amigos y amigas. Estos chicos eran muy agradables, podríamos ser amigos fácilmente, sin embargo podía notar que Edward no lo lograba, no hablaba con nadie y permanecía con su cabeza gacha, luego de verlo así por días comprendí que su aislamiento era voluntario.

El primer día que los chicos se sentaron a comer con nosotros, él entro en la cafetería, Emmet se levanto he intento traerlo a la mesa pero él se negó rotundamente y salio, desde aquel día no entro a la cafetería nunca más, y en las clases de Biología solo hablaba cuando le preguntaban, de resto era como si no existiera.

A la tercera semana de la llegada de los Cullen, la gente hablaba y murmuraba en la cafetería, sobre algo ocurrido en una de las clases de historia, Ben un amigo nuestro se acerco

-Chicos a que no se lo imaginan

-¿Qué paso Ben?-pregunto Jasper

-Pues que Mike humillo a Edward Cullen, primero lo hizo caerse de la silla y luego lo aventó en un poso de lodo en el patio

Emmet quien se encontraba detrás de Ben, se coloco rojo y un rugido salio de su pecho, todos los presentes en la cafetería aguantamos la respiración, de repente Emmet salio a gran velocidad, y todos los seguimos

EMMET POV

¿Qué le habían hecho que cosa a Edward? Y sobre todo ese mocoso de Newton, pero esto no se quedaría así, salí de la cafetería buscándolo y lo divise en el pasillo de los lockers, camine hacia él, lo tome del cuello y lo estampe contra ellos

-Tú que te crees para tocar a mí hermano-le grite mientras toda la secundaria me veía asombrado, él muchacho apenas y si podía respirar, entonces sentí una mano apoyada en mi antebrazo y gire para encararlo

-Suéltalo-dijo Edward, con toda su ropa embarrada

-Pero…

-Hazlo-mando él, solté al mocoso y este se desparramo en el suelo, en ese momento mis padres llegaron seguidos del rector

-Newton a mi oficina-dijo él ultimo en tono enojado, como pudo el chiquillo se levanto y lo siguió

-Todo estará bien hijo-le dijo mama a Edward, este no se inmuto

-Ya verás que mañana todo será normal-le dijo papa, él tomo su mochila del suelo, camino hacia ellos, los miro

-NO VOLVERE A ESTA ESCUELA, NO VOLVERE NI AUNQUE ESTA FUERA MI CARTA DE SALVACION-se giro sobre los talones y salio del edificio dejándonos a todos anonadados, mire a mi padre quien estaba sorprendido y luego dolido, demasiado dolido me miro y dijo

-Lo único que te pedí a ti y a Alice fue que estuvieran con él y lo cuidaran y no pudieron-agacho su cabeza y añadió- ahora podrán festejar, su hermano no volverá a esta escuela y podrán seguir ignorándolo

-Papa…

-No Emmet, ya lo se todo, se que tu hermano ha estado solo este tiempo mientras ustedes hacen amigos-lo interrumpí enojado de que nos digiera eso

-Pero tenemos una vida a parte de él-casi le grite

-Si Emmet y debemos intentar que él entre es esa vida-añadió mama en tono conciliador-nos vemos es casa- y salio con papa del edificio

Tal vez ellos tuvieran razón, solo debía proteger a Edward como no lo hice hace unos años, solo tenia que integrarlo en mi vida, pero como hacerlo si él no lo permitía, para que hacerlo si pronto se marcharía, acaso eso no me causaría mas dolor…


	5. ALICE

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**ALICE POV**

Después del incidente del colegio, Emmet y yo llegamos a casa, papa estaba en el hospital mientras mama nos servía la comida.  
-¿Cómo esta?-le pregunte.  
-No lo sé-respondió-llego y se metió en su habitación y no ha salido desde entonces.  
Levante mi mirada y comprobé el dolor que esto le ocasionaba.  
Esta era la forma como Edward enfrentaba las cosas como aquella vez…

**LONDRES 2007**  
Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el accidente, al día siguiente de mi pijamada Emmet había ido por mí mientras me contaba lo sucedido, Edward había tenido dos paros cardiacos durante la noche, Hermione estaba muerta, Harry estaba incontrolable pues decía que era su culpa y Ronald no hablaba. Al llegar el panorama era desolador, mis padres consolaban a los que perdieron a su hija, luego de mucho insistir pude ver a Edward, tenía un resplandor artificial y muchos tubos alrededor de su cuerpo. Las semanas comenzaron a correr, Ronald había comenzado a hablar, lo hizo durante el sepelio de su amiga diciéndole: "aun en las tinieblas nosotros te seguiremos", Harry había comenzado a recibir ayuda mientras todos le intentaban mostrar que solo era un accidente, mi hermano, por otro lado, no despertaba.  
Luego de la escuela, volví al hospital. Estábamos en la sala de espera cuando el doctor llego:  
-Tengo excelentes noticias, Edward acaba de despertar-papa suspiro aliviado, Emmet se sentó como gesto del mismo alivio y mi mamá y yo gritamos de felicidad.  
Entramos a la habitación y ahí estaba el sentado y desubicado, mama se lanzo a sus brazos pero Edward no se inmuto.  
-¿Cómo están los chicos?-le pregunto a papa.  
-Bien-le respondió este.  
-Solo bien-  
- Si, bien-  
-Dime la verdad-casi grito.  
-Cálmate-  
-¡No me calmare hasta que me digas!-  
-Harry esta bien aunque con un sentimiento de culpa, Ronald apenas y si tiene unos huesos rotos y Hermione…- papa se puso nervioso, no sabía cómo decir aquello.  
-¿Qué le paso a Hermione?-demando mi hermano.  
-Ella…ella está muerta-  
Mi hermano se puso pálido.  
-NO, NO, ESTO NO ESTA PSANDO-  
-Hijo cálmate- le dijo mama intentando abrazarlo, pero él no se lo permitió las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas.  
-¡Salgan de aquí!-nos grito-¡váyanse!- y entonces las maquinas sonaron extrañas, se dio un momento de locura, Edward había tenido un pre infarto.  
-Lo mejor es que no se acerquen a él- dijo el médico-necesita paz y tranquilidad.

Desde aquel día había pasado ya una semana, los únicos que Edward permitió entraran fueron Harry y Ronald, los cuales juraron al salir que lo sacarían adelante.

El día que Edward saldría llegaron los resultados de sus últimos exámenes y ahí el mundo se nos vino encima…

…………**..**

Estaba sumida en mis pensamientos cuando escuche gritos procedentes de la Biblioteca

-Es que todo siempre tiene que hacerse como tú dices!!-gritaba Edward

-Soy tu padre y sé que es lo mejor para ti-le respondió papa

-Bonita la hora en que decidiste ser mi padre!!!-replico Edward mientras salía de la biblioteca rumbo a la escalera

-Edward Anthony Cullen no te atrevas a dejarme hablando solo!!!-le grito papa tomándolo del brazo-iras a la escuela porque es lo mejor para ti

-¡¡¡Te odio Carlisle, te odio!!!-le grito Edward, papa lo soltó anonadado mientras Edward subía corriendo, paso un momento eterno, las lagrimas surcaron sus mejillas, yo me arroje a sus brazos

-Te amo papa-le dije. Él acaricio mi espalda, entonces sentí los brazos de Emmet quien nos abrazaba, estuvimos unos minutos así luego él nos soltó y se fue a su despacho.

¿Por qué? Que era lo que le pasaba a Edward? Porque tenía que actuar así?...que acaso no se daba cuenta del daño que causaba

**EDWARD POV**

Acababa de gritarle a mi padre que lo odiaba, había sido un arranque, no lo hacía, pero es que me chocaba que ahora si quisiera comportarse como un padre, ahora que estaba muriendo si, pero cuando yo lo necesite nunca estuvo, siempre todo era su trabajo. En fin ahora tendría que volver a esa escuela lo que me lo recordó…

**FLASH BACK**

Estaba en mi clase de Historia, me sentaba al lado de Mike, cuando me iba a sentar el idiota jalo la silla y caí al suelo, todo el mundo se burlo, me levante y tome la silla.

-¿Que Cullen ahora las ratas se sientan?

No dije nada, toda la clase se la paso molestando al acabar me levante, iba por el jardín rumbo al Edifico tres cuando sentí que me arrebataron a mochila

-¿Qué te pasa?-le grite a Newton

-La quieres, ven por ella- y comenzó a correr, aunque quisiera seguirlo no podría

-Dámela-lo tome y lo lance al pasto mientras tomaba la mochila, le di la espalda, cuando de repente caí de cara en un poso de barro, intente levantarme pero no podía, alguien me paso por encima, cuando me levante vi a Newton burlándose, la profesora de Historia me ayudo y me condujo a la dirección, papa y mama estaban hablando con el SR MASON sobre mi situación, cuando me vieron intentaron acercarse pero yo me retire, me senté y luego de 15 minutos nos dirigíamos a la salida, cuando vi a Emmet arrinconando al mocoso.

Genial lo que me faltaba, ¡ahora seria la llorona Cullen!

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Estaba sentado en mi cama y vi la foto de Hermione, los chicos y yo cuando estuvimos en Venecia, Dios cuanto extrañaba mi vida.

Me duche, quería relajarme, estaba tan cansado, luego de casi una hora salí, me llamaron para cenar, baje las escaleras y antes de sentarme a comer injerí mis medicamentos, me senté y se hizo un incomodo silencio, de repente Alice hablo

-Porque nos odias Edward…

**Me encantaría actualizar más seguido pero Fisher me atormenta junto a Cárdenas lo siento pero tendrán que esperar mínimo tres días**

**No olviden un review**

**Y GRACIAS POR LEERME**


	6. ACERCANDOSE

**Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**EDWARD POV**

-Por que nos odias Edward….

Yo no sabia que responder, ella me miro con color esperando y temiendo mi respuesta, nadie se movía, pasaron algunos minutos

-Alice yo no los odio-ella me miro pidiendo una explicación mas amplia-yo los…quiero, pero en ocasiones lo olvido, …son mi familia y son…importantes…

-Entonces por qué nos tartas así- interrumpió Emmet, fije mi vista en él

-Tal vez porque hemos estado separados, tal vez porque nunca fijamos una buena relación o porque no nos esforzamos…

-Pero mi relación con mis padres es muy buena y lo ha sido por mucho tiempo-intervino Alice-tal vez tenias que buscarlos y….

-No iba a mendigar amor Alice

-No se trata de eso-dijo papa- se trata de que si te sentías solo pudiste buscarnos

-oh claro, ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió? ah ya ¡¡tal vez porque vivías en el hospital!!-le grite

-¡¡No me grites Edward!!-grito papa

-¡¡oh, si, claro, la culpa siempre es mía!!-le dije-todo….-no pude continuar, no podía respirar….

**ESME POV**

La charla como siempre había terminado en gritos

-¡¡oh, si, claro, la culpa siempre es mía!!-dijo Edward o mejor dicho lo grito-Todo…- y se cayó, no hablaba y yo veía como él intentaba respirar, mi esposo salto de su silla y fue hacia él

-Trae el inhalador Emmet, ahora!!- le grito al mayor de mis hijos, este salió a toda velocidad, volví mi vista y observe como la cara del menor de mis hijos se tornaba azul, Carlisle intentaba ayudarlo extendiéndole los brazos, Alice estaba estática en su lugar, Emmet llego con el inhalador y se lo dio a su padre, el cual lo ubico dentro de la nariz de Edward y activo el tanque de oxigeno, con los minutos Edward recupero su color pálido

-te…tengo…. Sed-dijo con voz entrecortada, Alice le dio un vaso de agua y él lo bebió despacio mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración-ne…nece…necesito dormir-apenas y si lo escuche, su voz era un susurro

-Emmet ayúdame a llevarlo-dijo mi esposo, Emmet tomo a Edward en brazos mientras Carlisle llevaba el tanque

Dios debimos haber tenido cuidado, Edward no debía exaltarse…

**BELLA POV**

Hoy había llegado a la escuela un poco tarde, de hecho era un día terrible, había perdido mi primera clase, estaba retrasada en apuntes, luego había olvidado el trabajo de Literatura, salía de la cafetería estresada y con un jugo en mi mano cuando me estrelle con alguien

-¡¡perdón, perdón!!, no te vi-dije

-Eso es obvio-respondió una voz aterciopelada, levante mi vista y distinguí los verdes ojos de Edward-que ahora me vas a ver con cara de idiota-esta era lo único que me faltaba. El idiota era él, me moleste mucho y le grite

-¡¡más idiota tu que te atravesaste además vives como un zombi, escondiéndote de todo eres un ermitaño!!-y me fui de manera dramática.

Luego que se fue mi enojo me sentí mal en haberlo gritado, él no tenía la culpa de mi mal día, pero por otro lado lo que le había dicho era la verdad, luego de pensar durante mucho tiempo llegue a mi clase de Biología, tarde, esto se estaba saliendo de control

-Gracias señorita Swan por honrarnos con su presencia-me sonroje fuertemente-haga el favor y tome asiento

Me senté y la clase empezó, sentía como Edward me miraba fijamente, cuando la clase concluyo y me disponía a abandonar el salón una mano en mi antebrazo me detuvo, gire en mis talones con el propósito de gritarle, pero él se adelanto

-Lamento lo que te dije, estaba enojado, creo que hemos empezado mal, mucho gusto mi nombre es Edward Cullen-y estiro su mano como señal de saludo, no podía creerlo

-Mu…mucho gusto Bella

-Es un placer conocerte Bella, te importaría si te escoltara a tu siguiente clase-dijo en un marcado acento ingles

-N…no-logre articular

Nos levantamos y salimos del salón

-Y dime Bella ¿hace cuanto vives en Forks?

-Hace algunos años-dije fijándome en su aspecto, tenia facciones muy rectas y marcadas, sus labios eran rojos contrastando con él tono de su piel, sus pestañas eran largas y pobladas y esa camisa verde (manchada por jugo) hacia resaltar aun mas el verde de sus ojos, llegamos a mi clase de Historia y él me miro

-Que tengas un buen día Bella-y beso mi mano


	7. UNA MALA NOTICIA

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia

* * *

**UNA MALA NOTICIA**

**EDWARD POV**

Bella, Bella era una chica diferente, me había gritado en el pasillo ciertas verdades que no había visto, intente comportarme mejor con ella en los días siguientes y con ello me acerque tanto a ella como a mis hermanos y sus amigos, al principio fue difícil pero con los días las cosas fluían más fácil y eso me permitió identificar ciertas cosas

Primero a Rosalie le gustaba Emmet y él sentimiento era reciproco

Segundo Isabella era muy parecida a Hermione

Si lo sé, estoy enloqueciendo, pero así era, ella hacía o decía cosas que mi antigua novia también hacia, algunas veces tomaba entres sus dedos un mechón de su cabello y jugaba de la misma manera que mi princesa hacia cuando estaba nerviosa…y eso me la traía a la memoria constantemente produciendo un dolor infinito en mi maltrecho corazón, Bella y yo llevábamos siendo amigos durante tres semanas cuando conocí a Jacob Black…

**BELLA POV**

Desde aquel día frente al salón de historia, Edward se había comenzado a acercar a nosotros, al principio fue difícil, pero con el tiempo lo logro. En ocasiones me miraba de manera amorosa y luego su mirada se volvía triste y ausente, sabía que Edward sufría por algo, el problema era no saber la razón.

El tiempo siguió su curso y cada día el aspecto de ese chico de ojos verdes era más triste y sombrío, en ocasiones faltaba a la escuela y Rosalie me había contado que jamás hacia deportes, de verdad no entendía que podría estar sucediendo, habían pasado dos semanas desde el cambio cuando Jacob fue a recogerme, la mirada de Edward fue de ira al verme subir a la moto y luego se giro y se fue.

-Bella, vámonos-me apuro Jacob, subí y nos dirigimos a un parque, Jacob y yo éramos amigos desde pequeños y esa relación se había afianzado al comenzar a vivir de forma permanente en forks, él era alto, de cabello negro y piel morena, además de divertido.

-Bella-era la primera vez en 20 minutos que hablaba, su voz por alguna extraña razón sonaba nerviosa

-Dime

-Yo…..-suspiro, se acerco a mí y de repente poso sus labios en los míos, fue un sentimiento extraño y para ser sincera poco agradable, quise apartarlo de mi pero él me malinterpreto he intento profundizar el beso, de repente escuche mi nombre

-¡¡Bella!!-era Alice en compañía de Edward, el cual me miro y bajo su cara, avanzo dejando a su hermana sola en medio del parque…

-¡¡BELLA!!-Alice se acerco a mi-me presentas a tu novio

-NO, NO ES MI NOVIO-me apresure a contestar

-Oh, bueno de todas maneras mucho gusto Alice-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Mucho gusto Jacob

-¡¡ALICE!!-grito Edward quien tenía a un perro divino junto a él-¡¡YA NOS PODEMOS IR!!

-Bueno adiós-dijo Alice, quien corrió hacia su hermano, los vimos alejarse, luego de unos instantes de un incomodo silencio me di cuenta de que Jacob esperaba que yo digiera algo.

-Jacob yo…

-Bella he estado enamorado de ti desde que éramos niños, y quiero saber si…-lo interrumpí, no quería sentirme comprometida

-Jacob yo no siento lo mismo que tu, yo…

-Hay alguien mas ¿no es cierto?-lo pensé durante un instante, pensé en Edward, en la forma en que lograba perderme en sus ojos, en la manera en que sus sonrisa me enloquecía, lo mucho que me gustaba estar con él, pero yo no lo conocía y ¿Qué era lo que sentía en mi estomago? ¿Mariposas?

**EDWARD POV**

Acabábamos de regresar a casa, ya había soltado a Buddy y me había dirigido a mi habitación, a ver visto a Bella besando a Jacob me había hecho sentir enojado, traicionado, era estúpido que sintiera esto para empezar ella no era nada mío, era una conocida nada más y entonces ¿porque me sentía así?, ¿que era esto?, vamos Edward debe ser ese sentimiento de celos de hermano, si, si era eso, mire el reloj era hora de encontrarme con el médico, hoy como raro tendría que ir solo ya que mi adorada familia, nótese el gran sarcasmo, no podían tolerar la situación. Alice hacia pucheros de tristeza, Emmet se ponía demasiado serio y nervioso y mama se ponía a llorar, y bueno que tu acompañante realice un show cada vez que el médico te dice noticias trágicas no te ayuda en nada.

Baje las escaleras y tome el auto no le había dicho a ninguno de mi cita de control no deseaba compañía, maneje por el pueblo hasta que divise luego de bastante tiempo el hospital de Seattle, me baje y me dirigí al consultorio.

-Hola Edward- me saludo Steven

-Hola-respondí, desde que nos habíamos mudado había estado en este hospital 4 veces, a los ojos de muchos la razón de este cambio de residencia era papa pero la verdadera razón era yo, como últimamente era frecuente yo arruinando la vida de todo el mundo, simplemente genial.

El doctor Albur era el mejor del mundo en los temas cardiacos y luego del accidente, pues era necesario que lo visitara

-Edward-me llamo Steven haciendo que saliera de mis pensamientos- ya puedes entrar

-Gracias-conteste y camine dentro del consultorio, Albur estaba sentado y en su rostro había una gran preocupación mientras examinaba mis resultados, yo me senté sin que él me invitara y espere, total ya nada podía ser peor o eso suponía yo.

**ALBUS POV**

Edward Cullen era un caso especial un chico joven que ahora estaba enfermo y cuyo tratamiento no funcionaba, me habían llegado los resultados y no eran nada alentadores, pero para ser sincero que era alentador en la vida de ese niño, conocía toda su historia: su sufrimiento por la muerte de su novia, la forma en que al relación con sus amigos se había extinguido, el mucho resentimiento que guardaba hacia sus padres y hermanos, pues de cierta manera había sido abandonado y descuidado y al ser tan orgulloso había sido incapaz de expresarlo, y como lo sabia simple: él era el paciente de mi medio hermano quien me lo había recomendado.

Entro en mi oficina pero yo no alce la vista de los papeles, se sentó, suspire y lo encare era hora de decirle los resultados

-Hola Edward ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunte

-Bien-me respondió con cansancio

-¿Como te sientes con el tratamiento?

-Mire Doc, vayamos al grano ¿Qué dicen los resultados?-me demando, este chico era demasiado frio o eso intentaba demostrar, suspire

-Edward tu estado es grave y lo más recomendable es un trasplante de corazón, el consumo de alcohol desde tus trece años no ayudo además de que en tu familia existían antecedentes por esta enfermedad, eres consciente que luego del accidente lo han tratado, pero no funciona- él tenía su cabeza gacha y con sus dedos presionaba el puente de su nariz- Tu enfermedad es algo delicado y dados estos últimos exámenes no creo que haya otra opción al trasplante…

-Pero dijeron que con el medicamento….-me interrumpió

-Por Dios Edward hablamos de Miocardiopatía dilatada, esto no es cualquier enfermedad, tu corazón es muy débil y la sangre no está circulando como corresponde…

-Pero…

-Edward estos tratamientos son diferentes en cada persona, y dado que a ti te lo diagnosticamos tarde era probable que esto ocurriera-él se levanto de la silla y se dedico a mirar la ventana como esperando que todo se acabara, el silencio inundo el consultorio luego de lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad decide que era hora de hablar

-Necesito ver a tus padres, ellos son los que deben autorizar el procedimiento, y…

-¿Cuando los quieres ver?-dijo sin girar a verme

-Mañana-respondí

-Está bien-contesto-Adiós- y salió de mi consultorio sin mirar atrás.

**ALICE POV **

Estaba en el parque, si sé que muchos se preguntan qué hago aquí, pues verán tengo una cita con JASPER, ¡¡SI, MUERANSE DE ENVIDIA!! Él me había invitado a comer un helado y yo había aceptado, llevaba esperándolo como 5 minutos cuando apareció

-Hola pequeña Alice-me saludo mientras depositaba un beso en mi mejilla

-Hola Jasper-conteste

-Bueno es hora de nuestro helado-y me tomo de la mano, sentía miles de mariposas en el estomago, estaba emocionada, caminamos mientras platicábamos de nuestros gustos musicales, era genial a los dos nos gustaba 100 monkeys, llegamos a la heladería y Jasper pidió un helado de chocolate y yo uno de vainilla nos sentamos en una banca a comérnoslo y a conversar de repente Jaspee pregunto:

-Oye Alice ¿qué le pasa a Edward?-me atragante con el helado y empecé a toser

-¿Porque me preguntas eso?-inquirí a mi vez

-Es que lo he visto como enfermo, además de que siempre esta triste

-No Jass, creo que te estás equivocando-él suspiro y luego me miro

-Puedes confiar en mi Alice- lo mire y lo pensé, podría decírselo total era cuestión de tiempo, y sabia que Jasper no le contaría a nadie todo estaría bien y tal vez él fuera el consuelo que yo necesitaba

-Jasper te lo contare si me juras que no se lo dirás a nadie-le dije, él me miro con duda pero luego asintió-Veras hace unos años Edward sufrió un accidente de tránsito y perdió a alguien importante, se alejo de sus amigos y luego supimos que…-y mi celular sonó eran las seis de la tarde y yo había salido desde las tres, unos minutos luego de Edward que sabrá Dios para donde iba, conteste

-Hola Emm-dije con alegría

-Alice vente para la casa ya-me dijo en un susurro doloroso, su voz sonaba lastimera como si hubiese llorado, me asuste

-Ya voy para allá-me levante del asiento -Lo siento Jasper pero me tengo que ir- y camine rápidamente hasta la calle sin darle tiempo de decir nada, tome un taxi y me dirigí a casa, no podía dejar de pensar en el tono de voz de Emmet, esto no era nada bueno, algo dentro de mi me lo decía, llegue y le pague al conductor, abrí la puerta y camine a la sala, allí estaban todos como si fuesen estatuas, Emmet miraba hacia la ventana parecía estar normal pero en un estudio más certero me di cuenta de sus ojos rojos, probablemente había llorado, mamá estaba sollozando en uno de los sillones, Edward tenía la cabeza gacha y papa, papa lloraba en otro de los asientos en silencio, un nudo se formo en mi estomago

-¿Qué está pasando?-pregunte con nerviosismo, Emmet me miro y dijo

-Edward necesita un trasplante de corazón….

* * *

**HOLA DE NUEVO, BUENO AQUÍ ESTA UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO LES GUSTE, LAMENTO LA TARDANZA PERO LA U ME VA A MATAR, PROMETO QUE ACTUALIZARE PRONTO LAS OTRAS HISTORIAS A MAS TARDAR ESTA SEMANA LA OTRA ME ES IMPOSIBLE POR MIS PARCIALES FINALES, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO Y ME REGALEN UN REVIEW, BESITOS**


	8. PEOR

Los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo los mezclo en esta historia

__________

* * *

**PUEDE SER PEOR**

**ESME POV**

Eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, estaba arreglando el jardín pues quería que luciera genial, esto era de lo poco que hacia dado que había tenido que abandonar mi trabajo, bueno la verdad no había tenido sino que decidí hacerlo así, la razón simple quería estar más tiempo con mis hijos y así intentar mejorar la relación que por algún extraño motivo era peor cada día, cuando descuidas a alguien por demasiado tiempo y luego intentas entrar en su vida puedes incluso dañar mas de lo que ya se estaba.

Mis hijos eran tan distintos Emmet era alegre, extrovertido y sobreprotector con lo que ama, Alice por su lado era tan divertida y alegre que podía hacer sonreír hasta a un ogro, y pues Edward él era serio, responsable e introvertido, estaba pensando en ello cuando Buddy alzo una de sus piernas y rego con sus excrementos mis hermosas rosas

-BUDDYYYYYYYYY! TE MATARE JURO QUE LO HARE-grite mientras lo perseguía, este perro era mi perdición de nada servía que arreglara el jardín si siempre iba a tener a este maldito perro que las arruinaba, estaba en la persecución cuando escuche una sonrisa melodiosa, gire sobre mis talones para verlo observándome con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro una que no le veía hace demasiado tiempo…

**CARLISLE POV**

Hoy regresaría temprano a casa, luego de haber realizado algunas cirugías podría volver a mi hogar, conduci mi **Mercedes Class S 600, **baje del auto y entre a casa por algún extraño motivo nadie salió a recibirme, en el pasado esto me abría parecido normal pero al saber que Esme no trabajaba supuse que estaría en casa, le pregunte a María

-Sabes ¿Dónde se encuentra la señora?

-Esta en el jardín

Me dirigí a la parte trasera de la casa, cuando observe a Buddy "regar" las matas y a Esme siguiéndolo, sin quererlo estalle en carcajadas y Esme giro para verme lo que ocasiono que una sonrisa se posara en su dulce rostro, se acerco a mí y en sus ojos pude ver todo el amor que sentía hacia mí, me beso lentamente, como queriendo alargar el momento

-Paguen habitación-dijo mi "querido y para nada entrometido hijo" Emmet

-Hola hijo- le dijo mi amada Esme, lo tomo de los cachetes y le planto un beso en uno de sus cachetes, hace tanto que no la veía hacer eso, la última vez había sido con Alice cuando cumplió 8 años. Nos dirigimos a la sala mientras Esme consentía a nuestro hijo como a un niño chiquito, le hacía mimos y le acariciaba los risos, y este simplemente sonreía maravillado de la situación, yo simplemente me limitaba a observarlos, Edward entro a la habitación consintiendo y mimando a Buddy, era increíble que pudiera quererlo más que a mí. La habitación se quedo en silencio y al mismo tiempo en un incomoda quietud, no sabía a ciencia cierta porque reaccionábamos de ese modo cuando él se dirigía o se encontraba en la misma habitación que nosotros, con mucho temor Edward se acerco y se sentó en el asiento individual frente a nosotros, suspiro audiblemente y luego levanto su mirada y como siempre que veía esos ojos esmeraldas lo único que logre divisar fue dolor y odio

-Hoy visite a Albus-iba a interrumpirlo pero él no me lo permitió-los exámenes salieron mal y por lo tanto el ordena, no…esto recomienda un…-volvió a suspirar y pude ver una lagrima descender por su mejilla-un…. Trasplante de corazón-termino, dijo un…un trans…un trasplante de corazón, no esto debe ser una broma suya, como podían las cosas estar peor, por mas que había intentado enmendar mis errores parecía no ser suficiente, simplemente no lo era, mi hijo estaba enfermo y tenía que ser sometido a un trasplante, un procedimiento riesgoso y que tal vez ni se realizaría pues eran muy pocas las personas que donaban sus órganos y si muchas aquellas que demandaban el uso de los mismos, era como una guerra el que estuviera en peores condiciones podría ganárselo pero las cosas aun si esto sucediera serian semillas dado que su cuerpo podría rechazar el implante y provocar su muerte, esto era terrible y sin duda generaba miedo, sin proponérmelo ni entenderlo las lagrimas surcaron mis mejillas.

**ALICE POV**

Las cosas solo empeoraban día tras día, luego de aquella tarde fatídica en la que todos lloramos, incontrolables, sobre todo mama y yo, Edward no soporto la situación mucho y salió hacia su habitación, mis padres habían visitado al doctor de Edward al día siguiente y habían llegado aun más tristes y desolados.

El profesor de historia me había dejado un trabajo con Jasper, y por mi comodidad le había pedido lo desarrolláramos en su casa, estaba intentando evadir a Edward el mayor tiempo posible.

Luego del instituto Jasper me llevo en su moto a su casa, eran grande parecía una mansión y era de color amarillo claro, en su interior había varios sirvientes

-Te molestaría que trabajáramos en mi habitación-dijo Jasper

-Claro que no-respondí segura, mientras le sonreía, subimos y trabajamos alrededor de tres horas hasta que por fin concluimos el trabajo, suspire alegre pero esto se transformo en dolor, ya que significaba que tendría que regresar a casa y eso era muy malo, ver a tu familia destrozada no es un buen hobbies.

Mis pensamientos se dirigieron a Edward, había estado aun más distante con nosotros y en la escuela no hablaba con nadie, era como si no quisiera seguir viviendo, ya ni a Bella le hablaba, y eso me dolía amaba a mi hermano de una manera sorprendente y tal vez si hubiera sido más perceptiva hubiese compartido más tiempo con él, pero los hubiera no existen, las lagrimas surcaron mis mejillas y Jaspers se sorprendió por ello

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto, mientras se acercaba y limpiaba mis lagrimas, ¿Por qué será que los hombre te preguntan idioteces? Esa era una pregunta que tal vez capaz se resuelva, total alguna vez alguien dijo que los hombres piensan con la misma rapidez que una tortuga.

Lo abrace ese fue mi instinto, necesitaba de alguien ajeno a mi familia en estos momentos, el me acerco más hacia su cuerpo y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo más fuerte, al punto que nuestros pechos estuvieron juntos y se movían al mismo tiempo, subiendo y bajando creando un momento de fricción entre ellos, el se separo y me miro a los ojos, sus ojos azules eran ligeramente negros, productos de un deseo carnal, ¿Por qué lo hice?, tal vez porque llevaba mucho tiempo sin hacerlo o porque deseaba a Jasper mas de lo que jamás desee a otra persona lo único que se fue que estampe mis labios a los suyos proporcionándole el beso más ferviente y delicioso que pude, el lamio mi labio inferior como pidiendo autorización la cual le concedí, nos acariciamos mutuamente de manera lenta y segura, degustándonos, sus manos viajaron de mis caderas a mis costados recorriéndome mientras las mías se aferraban en su cabello.

Me recosté en la cama trayéndolo conmigo, mientras el deslizaba sus manos por entre mi blusa, la electricidad que me recorrió en aquel momento fue maravillosa, lo que me hizo jadear y acercarlo a mi por mas, deslice mis manos tomando el borde de su camisa y sacándola de su cuerpo, el hizo lo mismo con la mía, y yo se lo permití, observo mis senos por un momento y luego desplazo sus largos dedos por ellos, tocándolos por encima de la tela del sujetador, yo deslice mis unas hasta su camino feliz deleitándome de su textura, ganándome de esa manera unos cuantos gemidos de placer, el dejo besos húmedos por todo mi cuerpo y luego dirigió sus manos a mi espalda liberando así mis senos a sus ojos, se dirigió a ellos y los beso con devoción, mientras su otra mano abría mi jean y se dirigía de manera segura hasta mi sexo apenas rozándolo, sabía que estaba humedad, y supe que le gusto por el rugido que de su pecho broto, deslizo sus dedos en mi intimidad haciéndome arquear la espalda, ofreciéndoles mis senos, con mis manos desate su jean y lo baje, luego deslice mi mano entre su bóxer y acaricie su miembro, mientras el suspiraba, quite su bóxer y el mi bragas mientras nos besábamos y acariciábamos, mis manos apretaron su trasero y el apretó el mío, abrí mis piernas invitándolo y el gustoso entro en mí, yo no podía evitar jadear y gemir su nombre mientras el aceleraba el ritmo dando más placer del que puedo describir, sentí mis paredes internas tensarse y con un último movimiento brusco explotamos juntos.

El tiempo paso, los segundos nos atormentaban pero ninguno dijo nada, sabía perfectamente que lo que hicimos de cierta manera fue un impulso, nos gustábamos pero habíamos traspaso una barrera que debió haber permanecido hasta que realmente nos conociéramos, estaba a punto de hablar cuando mi teléfono sonó, era mama

-Hola mama

-Alice ven al hospital urgentemente, tu hermano tuvo una recaída-luego de eso, todo paso rápidamente, me vestí y Salí rápidamente dejando a un muy despistado Jasper.

**EDWARD POV**

**CASA CULLEN TRES HORAS ANTES DE LO RELATADO**

-Edward Cullen!!!- y otra vez mi adorada madre gritando, desde mi visita al médico las cosas empeoraron, andan más pendientes todo el tiempo sobre mí, ni siquiera me dejan respirar en paz.

Entro en mi habitación de manera agitada

-Son las dos de la tarde y aun no te has tomado tu medicina!!!-grito, yo simplemente estire la mano para tomarla, ella espero como si creyera que la iba a botar, simplemente suspire y me la trague

-Eso esta muy bien, necesitas algo

-No

-Edward si necesitas algo…

-No necesito nada de ti, te puedes ir, me tienes arto-resople

-Oye no seas grosero con mama-me replico Emmet desde la puerta

-Y tú deja de ser metiche-le respondí

-Mira niñito, me tienes arto todos estamos muy preocupados por ti y tu lo único que haces es ser grosero y esperar que te tengamos compasión…

-¡CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ, ME TIENEN ARTO SI SOY UNA CARGA PUES ME LARGO!

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Carlisle, genial lo único que me faltada el padre ejemplar, todos nos quedamos callados cuando sonó mi teléfono

-Hola-dije

-Edward? Soy yo Harry

-Hola brother ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, Edward hay algo que debo decirte pero debes estar calmado ¿ok?-pregunto con gran nerviosismo, yo estaba sorprendido hace meses que ellos no me llamaban, estaba un poco emocionado al principio pero ahora para ser sincero estaba nervioso

-Ok, dime ¿Qué pasa?-pregunte

-Nos acabamos de enterar que los padres de Hermione permitieron realizar una autopsia cuando sucedió el accidente, Ronald escucho una conversación de sus padres, bueno en fin dentro de los resultados encontraron que ella estaba….

-Estaba ¿Qué?-le pregunte

-Embarazada…-todo comenzó a darme vueltas no podía respirar y el teléfono cayo de mi mano, luego todo fue negro.

**HOSPITAL FORKS**

**ALBUS POV**

Carlisle acababa de llamarme según entendí Edward había tenido un ataque, baje a emergencias y entonces el ingreso, tenia fallas respiratorias y su corazón no latía correctamente, tuvimos que conectarlo y llevarlo a cuidados intensivos, pues estaba realmente mal, me pregunto ¿que pudo ocasionar esa reacción en él?... cinco horas después su estado era el mismo, toda su familia estaba afuera había hablado con Carlisle y él me conto que Edward se había enterado que su novia muerta estaba embarazada antes del accidente y eso ocasiono el ataque, mi única esperanza era que en una hora se estabilizara de otro modo tendría que acelerar la búsqueda del trasplante.

El tiempo paso lentamente, era como si fuese imposible acelerar su paso, sus hermanos venían en camino, la última en llegar fue la más pequeña, venia alterada y bastante incómoda, su hermano la miro y luego desvió la mirada, esta familia realmente tenía problemas.

**BUENO AQUÍ UN NUEVO CAP, DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE ESTO CAMBIARA, NO LES ADELANTO MUCHO PERO LES ASEGURO QUE SERA DRAMATICO**

**FELICES FIESTAS **

**PARA QUIENES LEEN CUENTOS A NESSIE EL 24 DE DICIEMBRE HAY CUENTO DE NAVIDAD**

**BESITOS**

"**POR QUE SOLO UN CABALLERO TE LLEVARA AL CIELO TEAM EDWARD"**


	9. REALIDAD

**PERSONAJES DE STEPHANIE MEYER**

* * *

**DURA REALIDAD**

**BELLA POV**

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la ultima vez que vi a Edward, sus hermanos habían vuelto al colegio hace una y aunque intentaban aparentar era notorio que las cosas no estaban bien, el profesor de Biología nos había asignado un trabajo en grupo, pero sinceramente en este momento no sabía si Edward regresaría, no comente nada, sin embargo tome la decisión de buscarlo y aquí esta yo, en frente de la casa de los Cullen esperando, simplemente esperando, había timbrado pero no me abrían….

Treinta minutos después decidí que lo mejor sería irme, estaba muy enojada, había perdido tiempo esperando algo que no se presentaría, gire sobre mis talones y divise como un auto se dirigía rumbo a donde yo estaba, luego de unos instantes el auto se detuvo. Alice y Emmet llegaron a mí

-Hola Bella-saludo Alice, intento colocar una sonrisa en su rostro pero fracaso audiblemente

-Bells-si…un detalle que olvide comentar fue el nuevo apodo que Emmet me coloco porque creyó que era genial, sin embargo al igual que Alice no había luz ni felicidad en sus ojos.

Una mujer hermosa, de cabello castaño y ojos verdes salió del auto, seguida de Carlisle…como lo conocía, la razón mis constantes visitas al hospital por mis continuos accidentes, este último se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto e intento abrirla sin embargo llego tarde, pues la persona había descendido…Edward, sus ojos mostraban cansancio, tenía unas asombrosas ojeras debajo de ellos, de un color morado profundo, estaba bastante pálido, sin embargo y de manera majestuosa camino hacia la casa, al verme solo asintió y llego a la puerta, la abrió y se quedo allí esperando

-Bella por favor pasa-dijo con apenas un murmullo, entre y él me siguió. La casa era impresionante , su arquitectura era de lo más maravillosa, sus colores eran blancos, cremosos, lo que te daba la sensación de calidez…los sillones de la sala eran de colores crudos contrastando con los tonos blancos, nos sentamos

-Ummmmmmmm….ehhhhhhhhhhh…hola-dije insegura de mis palabras

-Tranquila aunque sé que parezco un muerto no te comeré-dijo Edward, regalándome una hermosa sonrisa torcida, sin embargo no había alegría en sus ojos. Su familia lo miraba asombrado, como si su humor les causara admiración.

Simplemente sonreí, y aspire aire, intentando tranquilizarme, su sonrisa lograba hacer que mi mundo se colocara de cabeza, era hermoso a pesar de su palidez y de su precario estado seguía siéndolo

-Si lo sé…-musite débilmente-Bueno…este como nos has ido a la escuela vine a contarte que tenemos un trabajo como pareja para Biología-su expresión era serena y parecía que tenía toda su atención en mi-No sabía si lo haríamos juntos…así que…pues

-Viniste a preguntarme o ¿me equivoco?-pregunto

-No estás en lo cierto-respondí

-Claro que lo haremos juntos, somos compañeros-suspiro-acompáñame a mi cuarto y hablaremos sobre ello-yo asentí y me levante con él, de repente Esme se puso rígida

-Edward tu…

-Ya lo sé-respondí el interpelado con molestia en tu voz-¿podrías dejar de decirme que hacer?-bueno esto no me gusto, la forma que se dirigió a ella era como si le tuviera fastidio, como si le molestara el solo hecho de que respirara, lo mire y vi en sus ojos un pozo oscuro, un alma abatida…y definitivamente eso no me gustaba.

Ascendimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, no pude evitar observar que era la única habitación del piso, entramos por la puerta del fondo y allí estaba yo en lo que parecía el lugar más pacífico y tranquilo del mundo, un sillón negro estaba recostado contra la pared permitiendo que desde el se viera el paisaje, juro que hasta el rio en todo su esplendor era visible, encima de él se encontraba Buddy, quien batió su cola al verme, sin embargo fue cuando Edward entro que se lanzo así el y lo lameteo todo, que envidia sentí…

-Por favor, siéntate-Edward me indico el sillón mientras distraídamente masajeaba las orejas de Buddy- y ahora si ¿de qué quieres hacer el proyecto?

-Pues…-estaba a punto de decirle mi idea cuando divise una foto muy hermosa puesta en la mesa a mi lado, era un grupo de chicos todos muy distintos pero a la vez muy complementarios, sin poder evitarlo mi mano tomo la fotografía…Edward era el chico que tenia aferrado a la chica por la cintura, mientras un chico de cabello negro estaba a su lado derecho sonriendo, mientras a su izquierda un chico pelirrojo se recargaba fuertemente en la chica como intentado hundirla en el pasto, se veían felices como si estuvieran en el lugar en el que les correspondía estar-¿Qui…quienes son ellos?-pregunto sin poder evitarlo, el me miro durante lo que me arecieron horas y luego suspiro

-Mi familia-respondió, no podía comprenderlo ¿su familia?

-Perdona pero no entiendo-nuevamente suspiro

-Mi vida no era así como tú piensas…mis padres y mis hermanos eran distintos, yo era distinto…éramos muy alejados, cada uno en su vida…Carlisle en el hospital, Esme con su trabajo, Emmet con Dakota su novia y Alice siendo la diseñadora que quería, mientras yo vivía con ellos, eran mi todo, mi refugio, mi ancla, mis amigos, mi familia.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunte en un murmullo, aun no podía entender cómo era posible que en algún momento la familia de Edward no fuera lo que yo veía, sin embargo era entendible, cada quien vivía sus propios problemas y en sus propias circunstancias…

-Nos accidentamos…una noche luego de mucho beber, ellos me llevaban a casa, Harry quien era el único sobrio manejaba, sin embargo simplemente paso, había un barranco Harry intento evitar algo sino estoy mal un camión ahora no lo recuerdo muy bien, lo siguiente que recuerdo es haber despertado en una habitación blanca….y mi mundo derrumbado-termino con la voz rota, girando su cara intentando evitar que viera la lagrima que por su mejilla derecha descendía

-¿Qué..Que paso con ellos?-pregunte

-Harry tuvo que ir a tratamiento, se culpaba por el accidente, Ronald se lesiono varios huesos pero se recupero…Hermione-suspiro pesadamente-sabes, a veces no valoramos lo que tenemos, creemos que las personas serán eternas, y de un momento a otro bum…ya no están y entonces te preguntas ¿Qué paso?, ¿Cómo paso? ¿Por qué paso? Y de pronto el corazón se te rompe y cada día se rompe mas y…y duele Bella, duele mucho…-se cayó y no pudo evitar que las lagrimas descendieran por sus ojos, me acerque y lo abrace mientras yo también lloraba, por ver a la persona frente a mi derrumbarse

-¿Era…era tu novia?-pregunto aun con él en mi pecho el asintió y sentí que mi corazón dolía y lo entendí, lo que Jacob había visto y yo no, por algún motivo YO SENTIA ALGO DIFERENTE POR EDWARD…

Los minutos pasaban, y ninguno se movió, quería reconfortarlo hacerlo sentir mejor

-Ella murió-de pronto me dijo- se golpeo muy fuerte en la nuca y eso fue suficiente-tomo aire- estaba embarazada…ella me iba a dar un hijo- y se derrumbo totalmente, me apretaba fuerte contra él, como si quisiera fundirse en mi piel y dejar de sufrir…el tiempo siguió transcurriendo, hasta que él se tranquilizo, poco a poco solo suspiraba con dolor, de repente y para mi disgusto me soltó-Lo siento, de verdad no tenias que pasar por esto, me debo ver ridículo-dijo mientras se pasaba las manos por la cara, yo suspire

-¿Qué ha pasado desde entonces?-el se recargo en el sillón mientras yo hacia los mismo y traía mis piernas hacia mi pecho, estábamos en el piso y nos mirábamos a la cara

-Todo se fue a la mierda-me sorprendí, era la primera vez que le escuchaba una grosería-Esme dejo su trabajo e intento acercarse más, como si eso fue a funcionar-rio con amargura-Emmet termino con su novia ya que yo…ummm…estuve un tiempo inmóvil y el era quien me movilizaba su tiempo con ella se redujo y ella no lo soporto así que …ummm. Lo hizo elegir o ella o yo y pus-suspiro-me eligió a mí, Alice tuvo que dejar sus trabajos y pues sus amigas…como decían a si "Sigues con el inservible de tu hermano" ya saben son bastantes…plásticas- y sonrió-y pues…Carlisle…no lo sé-volvió a suspirar

-Y ¿ellos?

-Nos alejamos, era demasiado para nosotros, simplemente se cayó , nada volví a ser lo mismo todo fue dolor y tristeza…el tiempo paso y todo se enfrió hablamos de vez en cuando , pero no mas…estoy solo…-suspiro

-Tal vez estas solo porque así lo quieres-me aventure a decir el me miro y frunció su ceño-dijo, si te sientes solo tal vez no deberías tratar así a tus padres ni a tu madre, ni tus hermanos acercarte más…ser mas una persona y menos un…eh ermitaño?

**EDWARD POV**

Bella se fue luego de nuestra charla, sentía que tenía razón, sin embrago no sabía por dónde empezar, ¿Cómo comenzar? La casa estaba en total penumbra…sentí nuevamente unas inmensas ganas de llorar de patalear, de gritar y no pude mas subí las escaleras corriendo y abrí la puerta…

Mama y papa me miraron asombrados, sin embargo yo no espere a que hablaran simplemente me bote en los brazos de mama y comencé a llorar como si fuera un niño pequeño mientras ella masajeaba mi cabeza y me abrazaba fuerte, sentí que dos personas más se sentaban en la cama pero no las quise mirar, solo quería desaparecer dentro de mama

-Lo…lo sí..Siento-dije entre jadeos-soy una per…persona ho..Horrible peor es que me duele tanto-dije con el pleno conocimiento de que ellos me escucharon-los extraño, la extraño a ella y sé que pronto me iré…por eso no los quería dejar entrar…no quería que pasaran las barreras porque después será peor…sea cual sea el resultado será peor…si muero se acabo y si…si no me dejaran igual que antes-y seguí llorando sin poder evitarlo

**LO SIENTO PERO NO SABEN TODO LO QUE ME HA PASADO, PROMETO SOLENMENTE ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, DE VERAS NECESITO UNA BETA ¿ALGUIEN SE POSTULA?**

**PERDONENME POR TODO Y SI LES GUSTO UN REVIEW, ES QUE YO CASI NO TENGO REVIEW…NO SE TAL VEZ MIS HISTORIAS NO SEAN BUENAS EN FIN LO HAGO PARA USTEDES LAS QUE SE PASAN POR AQUÍ ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE**

**UN BESO**

**SOBR ETODO A MIS AMIGAS Y AMIGOS CHILENOS, QUE TODO LES SALGA MEJOR**

**CON AMOR**

**NATALY**


	10. NOTITA DE PERDON

**NIÑAS LAMENTO TANTO LA DEMORA EN SERIO SE QUE MEREZCO HUNDIRME EN EL INFIERNO PERO IMAGINESEN QUE ESTOY HASTA EL CUELLO DE TRABAJO, ESTOY TERMINANDO EL CAPI DE INVISIBLE Y PRONTO SEGUIRE CON LAS DEMAS POR FA TENGAMEN PACIENSA SE QUE TAL VEZ NO LES INTERESA PERO ES QUE ME ESTOY PREPARANDO PARA PRESENTARME A LA UNIVERSIDAD NACIONAL Y ASI ESTUDIAR DOS CARRERAS ASIQ UE YA SE IMAGINARAN COMO ESTOY**

**SIN EMBARGO NOS LAS VOY A ABANDONAR**

**EL VIERNES SUBIRE CAPI Y NO ME IMPORTARA LA HORA QUE ME DE LO JURO**


End file.
